Sobre compartir y excepciones
by Kris Hart
Summary: NNUEVO Y ULTIMO CAPÍTULO: "Sobre las excepciones que compartimos"! Mi versión sobre lo que pasaría si Sakura y Sasuke se volvieran a encontrar, en un mundo ninja y conforme al manga. Desde el punto de vista de Sakura y de Sasuke. REVIEWS!
1. Sobre compartir y algunas excepciones

_Ay ya me oxidé, Sí lo sé. Llevo mucho sin escribir pero esto me nació, creo que es lo que pasaría si siguen las cosas como van y Sasuke y Sakura se encontraran otra vez. Es un one-shot, tiene un poco de spoiler, pero no realmente. Espero les guste, dejen un review, aunque sea para decir que no le gustó y por qué no. Besos, por cierto pronto subiré algo Naruto y Sasuke, creo que empezaré a explorar esta pareja._

**SOBRE COMPARTIR Y EXCEPCIONES**

**Por Kris Hart.**

Aún después de tantos años, verte otra vez me resulta natural…

Sé que la última vez que te vi tenías 15, fue un encuentro efímero y público. No éramos solo nosotros dos, estaban tantas personas alrededor nuestro peleando y muriendo que, me pregunto si me viste como yo te vi, o si fui solo yo quien se percató de vuestra presencia.

Es tonto ahora preguntarme esas cosas pues no tiene ningún fin, no es práctico y cae en lo emocional. Pero a pesar de ser quien soy, no puedo mentir y decir que para ser una ninja médico, soy bastante temperamental… Tal vez demasiado.

Por esto, cuando te vi, en medio del mar de gente, entre aquellos escombros, peleando contra Naruto y los demás de la aldea de Konoha, y junto a Pein y demás Akatsukis, me pregunté ¿cómo es que a pesar de haber pasado tantos años, aún te ves igual? Sin embargo, ahora, cuando me veo al espejo veo lo diferente que estoy y lo están todos a mi alrededor, pero tú eres lo mismo que hace 6 años. En mi vida eres una excepción. Sí, estás más alto, seguro con nueva ropa y el cabello un poco más abajo de los hombros y atado en una coleta, pero la mirada es la misma. El porte y la gente que está a tu lado es la misma. Aquella pelirroja que recuerdo vagamente y aquel ninja burlón de cabello azul y el otro hombre extraño y grande a comparación de ustedes siguen estado a tu izquierda y derecha respectivamente. Se ven tan unidos, y en confianza.

Seis años, y eres lo mismo. Creo que por ello, ahora feliz puedo comprobar que mis imaginaciones no estaban tan distantes de la realidad. Tal como te visualizaba, así te tengo frente a mí.

Inesperado encuentro y tal vez desafortunado. No me muevo ni tu lo haces, solo me miras y sé que piensas, en el por qué ando sola, en un país tan peligroso como el de la lluvia. Pero no te lo diré. Solo te diré con la mirada firme, que si estoy aquí esta vez no es por ti, no es como cuando tenía 15 y fui con Naruto y Sai tras ti, esta vez, nuestro encuentro fue una casualidad.

Pareces convencido que estoy aquí por ti, lo sé porque veo la sombra de una sonrisa arrogante y burlona queriéndose asomar en tu rostro. Pero no lo haces, creo que no sonríes más, ni siquiera para burlarte de mí.

La pelirroja te jala del brazo ligeramente y la volteas a ver solo por un segundo y para su acción. Se mantiene a raya, a tu derecha y expectante. Creo que hay mucha confianza entre ustedes, me parece ver celos en su mirada, confirmo que es ella tu pareja, o esposa no lo sé. Sólo sé (gracias a Naruto) que es ella la madre de tu primogénito. "la pelirroja que siempre anda con él, es la que tuvo su hijo Sakura, creo que es ella porque lo vi con ella y su bebé una ocasión… ¿crees que se amen?"

"no lo sé Naruto, espero que sí" recuerdo que contesté eso último y no más a mi amigo Naruto, pero realmente no esperaba que sí la amaras, siendo sincera prefiero creer que no eres capaz de amar, y que solo eres un vengador a aceptar que no es a mí a quien amas y es a mí a quien no eres capaz de amar.

Ahora que hago memoria, sigo sin saber por qué de la nada Naruto me dijo aquello, supongo que deseaba advertirme que no volverías. Menos con un hijo de alguien más. Ahora que estaba con alguien como tú.

Entonces de la nada, te veo acercándote decididamente, como siempre, sacas tu katana.

Me coloco en posición, y me preparo.

No hacemos ni un ruido, ni una palabra decimos, pero ambos sabemos que a pesar que te veas exactamente igual que hace 6 años, ya no somos más niños ni adolescentes, ahora somos adultos. Ninjas adultos. En bandos distintos. Y ciertamente con fines distintos. Ya no hay nada que nos una, y lo único que tenemos en común no es el pasado, ni el presente, ni el futuro, pues solo uno de los dos saldrá de este bosque vivo. Lo único que compartimos, mi querido y siempre bien amado Sasuke, es que ninguno de los dos quiere morir esta noche.

Aunque si muriera esta noche, debo reconocer, que me da gusto que hayas tenido lo que siempre buscaste, sí vengaste tu clan, y después la muerte de tu hermano, mataste a mi maestra en el proceso, y destruiste lo que quedaba de Konoha en aquél tiempo, y al final, reviviste tu clan.

Por esto, y más, mucho más, tal vez demasiado más, estoy decidida a ser yo quien salga viva de aquí. Porque la verdad es que sí, aún te amo, y demasiado pero eso no implica que te haya perdonado, te mataré, y vengaré mi maestra, y mi aldea, y mi corazón. Te amo, sí es cierto, y me da gusto vivir esta casualidad, pero te equivocas si crees que porque tú seas lo mismo, yo sea lo mismo también.

La guerra entre las aldeas, hace 6 años, nos cambió a todos, excepto a ti. Parece que sigues siendo, siempre lo fuiste: antes, a pesar y después de la guerra.

Tú eres la excepción de mi vida, No hacemos ruido, ni siquiera cuando terminas de clavarme tu katana en el vientre ni cuando yo termino de golpearte tu corazón.

Caigo yo primero, y sé que seré la primera en morir; crees que seré la única, pero no mi amado Sasuke, en cuanto te vayas de aquí, solo tendrás medio día antes de morir.

Ese golpe que crees fue ligero y sin sentido, es lo que te matará. Tu corazón explotará dentro de ti, y así cuando empieces a sentir la muerte cerca, como lo hago yo ahora, te acordarás del golpe que te di y te acordarás de mí, y sabrás que fui yo la que te quitó la vida.

Yo, Sakura Haruno.

Lo cierto es que lo único que compartimos, mi querido y siempre bien amado Sasuke, es que ninguno de los dos quiere morir esta noche.

_

* * *

_

REVIEWS????


	2. Sobre las excepciones que compartimos

COMO HABIA DICHO ESTA ES LA CONTINUACIÓN DE SOBRE COMPARTIR Y EXCEPCIONES… DESDE EL PUNTO DE VISTA DE SASUKE. ESPERO LES GUSTE.

**Sobre las excepciones que compartimos**

**Por Kris Hart**

* * *

Sí, me sorprendí de verte otra vez. Seguramente no sospechas que así sea. Nadie nunca ha podido ver más allá de lo que muestro, nadie sabe lo que siento ni lo que pienso. Sí lo reconozco, en ocasiones he perdido el control y me he dejado arrastrar por mis emociones, pero ahora, con el pasar de los años, he aprendido a dominarme. Y no solo a mí, como podrás apreciar, ahora domino a mi equipo también. Soy el líder, y estoy orgulloso de ello, aunque no lo parezca ellos me importan y sé que yo les importo a ellos.

Sé que piensas que ustedes nunca me importaron, la verdad ya no sé si lo hicieron o no; eso fue hace más de 6 años. Eso no tiene importancia, pensar en ello no tiene ningún fin, no es práctico y cae en lo emocional… Pero a pesar de ser quien soy, Sasuke Uchiha, no puedo mentir y debo aceptar que para ser un ninja, un traidor y un ex akatsuki, soy bastante temperamental… Tal vez demasiado. No lo parece pero así es. Siempre has creído que soy un cubo pero te equivocas, todos lo hacen. Si supieran que todas mis decisiones en mi vida han sido tomadas conforme mis sentimientos se darían cuenta que tan _humano_ soy. Bueno, no todas.

Tú eres una excepción.

Sonrío, no puedo evitarlo. Te ves algo divertida en aquella pose defensiva y esa mirada de enojo, sé que estas pensando que me he de ver igual que hace seis años. Lo sé porque yo también pienso en lo mismo. Estás idéntica, la mirada un poco diferente, pero idéntica en lo demás. Te recuerdo peleando contra algunos ninjas del sonido en aquél campo de guerra, en el lado contrario al mío.

Mi sonrisa ladeada aumenta y se tuerce al recordarte bañada en sangre. Te veías bien. Incluso ahora te ves bien. Me imagino que vienes a alguna misión para tu Hokage, para Naruto, pero me gusta creer que vienes tras mí, como cuando teníamos quince años.

Si hubiese seguido mis sentimientos, como digo seguir en mi vida, hace años hubiera regresado contigo y Naruto. Hubiera regresado después de la muerte de Itachi, pero no era el momento. Aún no lo es. Karin jala de mi brazo la miro y se detiene y vuelvo a ti…Ahora que ha pasado tanto tiempo creo que es hora de aceptar que tal vez, en esa época de niños, si hubiese seguido mis sentimientos por ti, jamás me hubiera ido de Konoha. Pero eso es solo un "tal vez" que nunca fue ni nunca será.

Sé que Karin siente celos, me he vuelto muy sensible al chakra de las personas, y sé que tú sientes coraje. Te estás preparando para luchar y morir.

Eso me dice que es hora de seguir con mi camino.

A juzgar por tu mirada, tú también sabes lo que yo sé desde el principio de este encuentro: alguien de los dos morirá.

Debes saber que no seré yo, ahora tengo un hijo, y aunque no me complazca la situación sigue siendo mi hijo. Tú en cambio no eres nada para mí. Si alguna vez lo fuiste ya no lo eres más. La guerra no solo te ha cambiado a ti Sakura, lo ha hecho a todos. Ya no existe en mí capacidad de amar. En tus ojos veo que ya no me amas como lo solías hacer, y aunque me incomode un poco aceptarlo, tal vez no me amas en absoluto. No me arrepiento de nada. De nada de lo que nos ha traído a este momento. Me complace saber que será por mi espada que morirás. Te daré una muerte justa y rápida. Te lo debo. Sé que te debo eso y más. Y aunque a nadie más muestre tal misericordia a ti te la daré porque tú siempre fuiste una excepción en mi vida. A pesar de los años siempre lo serás. Mi hijo y su madre envejecerán y yo con ellos, y siempre serás la primera en mi corazón. No la última, la última es Karin, pero ella es solamente tu reemplazo, tu eres la excepción. Lo que digo me contradice pero no me importa, soy (como bien sabes) una persona contradictoria.

Sé que sabes que te mataré porque ya saqué mi katana y te has puesto en guardia. Sabes también que no queda nada entre nosotros y que no habrá nada que nos detenga matarnos. Creo que lo único que compartimos es nuestro deseo más primario de sobrevivir. Siempre lo hemos tenido, en cada una de nuestras batallas siempre hemos querido ser los que vivan al final y esta batalla no será la diferencia. Lo único que compartimos esta noche es que sabemos que uno de los dos no vivirá al final.

Sakura. Quisiera decirte, ahora que tengo clavada mi katana en tu vientre y te veo sonreír ligeramente mientras mueres, tantas cosas. Pero no lo haré, ni tú lo harás, ninguno de los dos nos arrepentiremos de nada. Hemos llegado al final. Digo hemos porque sentí tu golpe en mi pecho, y sé que este también es mi final.

Crees que no te estuve observando en la batalla pero te equivocas. Sé cuál es tu especialidad, sé cómo funciona. No sé cuánto tiempo me queda pero sé que no debe ser más de un día. Me has golpeado en el pecho y sé lo que eso significa.

Moriré después de ti, y por ti. No creas que me dejé matar, porque no soy así. Me distraje, eso fue todo. Pensando en tus ojos verdes me distraje. No me arrepiento, porque después de todo hemos llegado al final.

Me levanto, me limpio tu sangre de mi ropa, y me marcho, voy camino a mi escóndite a ver a mi hijo por última vez, pero mientras me retiro, escucho atentamente a ver si atrapo algún sollozo de tu parte, algún bosquejo de miedo o de incertidumbre; debo reconocer que quiero verte llorar otra vez por culpa mía, pero no haces nada de ello. Realmente has cambiado, ya no lloras más, así como yo ya no sonrío. La diferencia es que yo también he cambiado y sin que nadie se percate mis ojos se cristalizan, quiero llorar porque no deseaba matarte pero como dije, no siempre hago lo que siento. Lo confirmo, soy una persona contradictoria. Sobre todo con respecto a ti. No lloro, pero lo deseo. No volteo aunque lo deseo. Sigo caminando y mientras pienso en mi hijo y en mi próxima muerte me percato que en mi vida tú siempre has sido una excepción, y que _Sakura _la verdad es que aún después de tantos años, lo único que compartimos es que ninguno de los dos quiere morir esta noche.

* * *

**Hooola! Espero les haya gustado, quería atrapar a un Sasuke emocionalmente inestable pero humano, espero lo haya logrado y así explicar un poco sus acciones. Bueno, me despido, dejen un review! besos!**

**REVIEWS!!!**


End file.
